I'd go back to you
by Rafaperez
Summary: Avengers 4 AU. Tony's return to earth.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Avengers 4 AU. Tony's return to earth.

 **Enjoy and leave reviews**

 **I'd go back to you**

 _I wanna hold hold you when I'm not supposed to_

 _When I'm lying close to someone else_

 _You're stuck in my head_

 _And I can't get you out of it_

 _If I could do it all again_

 _I know I'd go back to you_

 **Back to you-Selena Gomez**

Two months had passed since Tony had gone to space with the others avengers and, since hell had broken loose in Earth as consequence of Thanos's victory. Many places had suffered with destruction and thousand of people had disappeared, including the Avengers but, little by little, people had started to try to move on, but Pepper couldn't just forget Tony.

Everybody had been telling her that the iron Man had died in the battle, that it was time for her to move on, she was a beautiful and powerful woman, could find love again, had the Stark Industry to run and even Happy seemed to believe in that, he'd asked her in a date, saying it was time for her to move on, but she couldn't. Her heart was in Tony, her star-crossed lover and, her love for him was strong and she'd only move on when she was sure he wouldn't be back anymore.

Pepper took a deep breath, tying her long strawberry hair in a ponytail and she looked above to the blue and sunny sky in the park she was, the same she and Tony used to run. She smiled, stretching her arms, covered by the black fabric of her running shirt and then she started her running, happy that hour of the morning there were only a few people there.

She was passing by some trees and her cellphone vibrated and she stopped, reading Happy's message: _Good morning Miss. Potts, there's a new Italian restaurant and I'd like to know if you want to go with me? I'll wait for you answer._

The woman shook her head, making a face and then, she turned off her cellphone, tying her bangs aside with a pin and returned to her running, this time with more velocity, surpassing some guys that were running too. She liked Happy a lot, she knew he worried about her, but he was pushing it now.

 _My heart's with Tony, even when we fought, even with the missions, he'd always go back to me and I won't change my mind. I know you'll be back, my love._ Pepper though, decided, her eyes firm while she kept running, feeling the muscles of her long legs burning with the exercise, the way she liked.

And suddenly something made of metal, small, followed by some kind of small spaceship fell from the sky, crashing in the area of the park, not far from where Pepper was and she stopped running, feeling a blast of air hit her and the others there, that had stopped too and they saw the explosion, wondering if it was another attack while ambulances and police's car passed in a hurry toward the accident.

"Oh my God... TONY!" She'd recognize that armor anywhere and Pepper started running toward the accident, her heart beating so fast it seemed that it'd leave her chest and her blue eyes were widened while slowly, she started to see the smoke and hear the sirens.

The center of the park was already isolated with the yellow and black safety stripe tapes, while the firefighters were trying to extinguish the fire in the small spaceship and the cops were impeding the curious people from coming closer.

"TONY!" Pepper passed under the tapes, pushing one of the cops that tried to stop her and then another and he shouted, holding his gun:

"Stop, you're under arrest for invading a crime scene and for attacking a cop!"

Pepper stopped in place, staring at the spaceship on fire, her blue eyes seeing the red fire and then, she saw something moving, surging from the debris, his body protect by a red armor, all battered and time seemed to slow down for the redhead, who was ignoring the cop that grabbed her arms, trying to make her move and she freed herself then, walking slowly toward the armored man, her heart beating fast, pink lips parted as if she was in a trance and then, she ran toward him.

While she ran, the armored man was raising from the ground of the spaceship, away from the fire and he removed his helmet, reveling a face dirty with soot, blood and scratches, his black hair a mess. And the tired and battered face stared in shock at the figure running toward him and he opened a beautiful smile, touched, his dark eyes filling with tears. He did that, he was back to Earth, to the love of his life, Pepper.

"Pepper..." His voice was hoarse and then, he opened his arms and she threw herself in then, burying her face on his neck and Tony held her tight, pressing her more against his armored chest, where his actor was now, wiped out, his iron hands wrapped her back while tears fell from his eyes and he closed then, kissing the side of her head.

"Tony, God..."

Pepper pulled her face back, staring at him, her blue eyes still shocked, her flecked cheeks wet with tears and then, she opened a huge and beautiful smile, laughing and staring at the man in her arms, still alive and, with her, his battered face being illuminated by a smile and she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other went to his hair, pulling his face to hears hers and pressing her lips against his with force.

The kiss was urgent, after the last two months being apart and both were ignoring the audience applauding them, the cops shouting and then, Tony parted her lips, meeting her tongue while feeling the redhead hold tight to his hair, kissing him back with the same intensity, as if they wanted to devour each other in that moment.

"I... thought... that you'd be with someone else now... moths..." Tony was saying between the kisses, raising one hand to her cheek and caressing her, while kissing her again, feeling a great relief. He wouldn't have blamed her, he knew it hadn't been easy and with everybody assuming he was dead, but he was happy that she was still his.

"My heart... was always with you." Pepper told him, decided, breaking the kiss. "Even if I started seeing another man... It'd go back to you... I love you, Tony." And she started kissing him again, feeling his lips teasing her mouth.

"I love you too, Pepper..."

Tony took her hand in his iron hand, joining their fingers and they stared at each other, blue eyes shining in the brown ones, both ready to leave the park, still being applauded when then, two cops approached, confused and furious:

"You two will have to follow us to the station and you, miss Potts, will be under arrest for att-" But the couple ignored them, leaving the park together.


End file.
